


It's in his name...

by Bjorntheblorg



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Demi-Gods, F/F, Roman mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjorntheblorg/pseuds/Bjorntheblorg
Summary: The first thing on the other campers minds when they thought about Aubrey Posen was, "Who's her godly parent?". Personally, for Emily, the first thing was "Oh aca gee why does she keep watching Forensic Files?".(Otherwise known as the expansion pack for my Junksen fic, "In who's name...", updated, modified, and with the answers inside. )





	It's in his name...

Emily had always wondered what happened to the demi-gods who didn’t live in either New York or California. Did they have to make the trek to their respective camps? Because it wasn’t quite fair to the demi-gods born in Wyoming or in a state in the middle of the US. And what about foreign demi-gods? Did they have to fly into the United States just to get into the camps?

 

And….

 

She was pulled or more like blasted, out of her thoughts as the border surrounding Camp Half Blood shook. Looking around Emily saw a stunning blonde standing at the edge of the Camp with her arms folded staring into the valley. It almost felt… not quite threatening, more like they were being surveyed?

 

Strapped to the side of her hip was a plain leather sheath covering what looked like a gladius, but Emily wasn’t sure. All she knew was time stopped when they locked eyes, the blonde nodded her head and Emily started walking toward her without thinking. All she saw were the blonde’s green eyes, all she could think about was getting closer.

 

It was a numbing sensation, like when the dentists start messing around in your mouth after they numb it. She could feel parts of her willpower falling away, but couldn’t find the strength to care that much. Until someone tackled her.

 

She saw the familiar mop of dark brown hair before she saw Beca’s face scowling at her. 

 

“Legacy!” Beca snaped. “She could have been a monster! And you’re basically mortal!”

 

Before Emily could reply, the blonde rushed forward and suddenly she found herself in the middle of a fight between Beca and the stranger. Chiron finally made his way up the hill, with Percy and Annabeth following suit, as the blonde was about to land a final blow to the camp’s only DJ.

 

“Stop!” Chiron shouted, causing the blonde to divert her gaze toward the centaur-like figure. “I know I am late Aubrey, and I apologize, but it is no reason to attack my campers!”

 

“It was in defense of the Legacy!” Aubrey snapped back. “I called her over and this runt attacked her!”

 

“Hey!” Beca yelled, jumping to her feet and getting into Aubrey’s face. “I thought you were a monster!”

 

“If I was a monster I couldn’t enter your camp!”

 

“There was a loud boom!”

 

“A tree fell over!”

 

“You were entrancing Legacy! She had a braindead loopy… oh.” Beca shut up, blushing furiously, only being matched by Emily who begged to Zeus to be struck into dust by lightning.

 

Was she really that obvious?

 

At least she knew the blonde’s name, who huffed and rolled her eyes at the short daughter of Apollo. Aubrey gave her a small smile, and Emily blushed even harder and looked at Chiron.

 

“Chiron I apologize for my actions, I will not harm any of your campers, my oath is law.” Aubrey said, dipping her head. “As for business, I have already found what I am here for.”

 

Chiron stared at her, evaluating her before sighing and nodding.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had started off innocently enough, Percy wanted to know the godly parent of the new kid, but Aubrey refused to tell anyone about her godly parent, only stating she was claimed and it was none of their business. Of course, Percy had a personal stake in Aubrey’s business, the story of how he made the gods claim their children was a legend around Camp Half-Blood.

 

Still, Percy mostly respected her privacy. Everyone else, not so much.

 

“I bet it’s Dionysus, and you’re so uptight to compensate.” Fat Amy said one day as they set up for Bella’s rehearsal.

 

Chloe, the energetic (even for a demi-god) daughter of Athena had always wanted to make an acapella group happen at Camp Half-blood, but she never had the discipline for it. She managed to wrangle a group of singers, mostly the daughters of Apollo but she had a few other cabins present such as Demeter and even Aphrodite.

 

They got together and sang a few songs, but they never got serious until Aubrey showed up and rocked their world, literally. 

 

(She threw a rock at Beca’s shoulder, and everyone thought they were going to see the beatdown of the century but Beca only looked at the blonde and gave her a tight smile.)

 

Aubrey had a stack of papers in hand, Bella bylaws that Chloe let her implement in order to turn them into a real competitive team. And after years of goofing off, all of the other girls were ready for the taste of competition. 

 

Back in the present Aubrey simply smiled and shook her head at Fat Amy, yelling at the girls to run another lap without stopping. Sure they got exercised at Camp Half-Blood, but nowhere nearly as intense as this. 

 

“Pump your legs more if you want to keep running horizontally,” Aubrey said. “You have to be ready for your solo.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Somehow Aubrey had experience running an acapella group. She knew how to break down the fundamental sounds to teach the non-Apollo girls, and even knew how to teach choreography. 

 

“You could be a daughter of Athena!” Chloe smiled as she bounced over to Aubrey a few weeks into their “season.” “You know everything!”

 

Chloe always gave the blonde a hug every day for reasons unknown, in the beginning, Aubrey would stiffen like a board. Nowadays Aubrey quickly returned the hug, but they never lasted long. Emily was slightly jealous, she wanted to hug the blonde just like Chloe but didn’t have the courage to do so… yet anyway.

 

It didn’t help that the blonde was always scarce, disappearing after rehearsal was over. 

 

“I’m not a daughter of Athena.” Aubrey sighed. Chloe shrugged and hopped off, getting the other girls mentally ready for practice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time Aubrey finally stuck around for dinner, everyone who was interested had already guessed and been shot down. No one could hear Lily’s guess, and Jessica/Ashley couldn’t make up their mind about which god/goddess they wanted to back. 

 

Beca guessed Apollo just because she was lazy, Stacie also guessed Athena, Cynthia Rose guessed Aphrodite, Flo guessed Hephaestus, and Emily didn’t guess at all. 

 

She respected Aubrey’s privacy, even though she was dying on the inside trying to figure it out too. There was an underground pool started by Cynthia Rose, of course, a daughter of Hermes would, about Aubrey’s parent. Emily refused to participate, but many campers had a few coins in the game.

 

The first time Aubrey showed up for dinner, since most of the time she would disappear right after practice ended, she was late. Or, last in line for the offerings to the gods. On her plate were leeks, a block of what looked like raw salmon, and hair clippings.

 

Emily gagged, and the other campers were staring at her in a mix of shock and disgust, but Aubrey threw everything into the fire. It grew and shook as if the flame was laughing at an inside joke between it and Aubrey. For the first time, she saw the blonde smile, and it melted her heart. 

 

(And the massive fire also did too, but that’s nowhere nearly as romantic sounding. Unless...)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I wish it would rain.” Emily sighed, looking at the perfectly clear sky. “I know, it sounds bad but I love the rain and I miss it. It reminds me of home.”

 

“Where are you from?” Aubrey asked softly, they had accidentally gotten closer over the months. Aubrey one day didn’t leave immediately after practice, and Emily asked her if they could hang out by the lake. By then it became a near daily thing since it was summer and always hot.

 

( “I’m not allowed to go swimming by myself.” She had said, which was true since the last time she tried swimming Fat Amy almost drowned her.)

 

“Columbus Ohio, you?”

 

“Virginia, my step-dad was a military man.” She whispered, look at Emily. “I was born there and he retired there after a few decades.”

 

“Woah. You’re really pretty right now.” Emily blurted out of nowhere. “Er ger er…”

‘Gods Emily! This is why…’ She didn’t finish the thought, Aubrey didn’t let her as the blonde rushed forward closing the space between them. 

 

As she took a deep breath, sighing in absolute bliss, Emily caught the smell of ozone and rain. 

 

Later it rained and she smiled happily as the fat drops of water splattered against her window pane.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They weren’t official yet, but that was fine. Emily knew Aubrey was only hers, and Aubrey knew Emily only had eyes for her. Besides, something in Emily’s gut told her to save it for later. Aubrey was fine with letting Emily go about it at her own pace, which saved her the heartache of keeping Aubrey waiting. 

 

And it wasn’t like they were in a rush, in three months they managed six official unofficial dates, and many more “hangouts”. It gave Emily a lot of time to discover Aubrey, like the way she enjoyed watching Forensic Files, and the way she spoke Greek with a Latin accent, and how Aubrey’s coffee gave Emily heart palpitations while Aubrey could sleep it off in a few hours. 

 

(Emily personally didn’t like watching the crime shows, they terrified her, but Aubrey always held her tight and didn’t leave until Emily was asleep so she could sleep without one hand on her knife.)

On their seventh date night, they were watching a movie on Aubrey’s couch. The blonde never stayed at camp overnight, but she arrived at sunrise and left at sunset after walking Emily home. Eventually, Emily asked her about it and Aubrey drove her to her little condo a half hour away. 

 

“Am I allowed to leave camp like that?” Emily asked the moment the magic of being whisked away wore off.

 

Aubrey shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, but it should be fine.” She looked back out the window and Emily put her chair down to kick back. “Besides, now you’ll know if I’m a serial murderer or not.”

 

Emily shot up, the safety lock on her seatbelt activated which made the grey belt dig into her chest, but she didn’t care. She stared at her girlfriend, eyes and mouth wide open trying to make sounds but failing.

 

“It was a joke love.” Aubrey smiled at her, and normally it would melt her heart into a warm gooey puddle but this time Emily pushed through.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

And then a few minutes later, “That’s why I make you watch all of those cold case murder shows.”

 

“BREE!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first time she showed Aubrey some of her lyrics were after a particularly good practice. She showed her the chorus, the only part she had figured out. 

 

(It was inspired by the warm feelings she got when Aubrey held her close while the narrator on Forensic Files vividly described the way the poor lady got murdered.)

 

_ I got all I need when I got you and I, _

_ I look around me and see a sweet life, _

_ I’m stuck in the dark but your my flashlight, _

_ You carry me, carry me through the night, _

 

“What do you think?” Emily beamed at Aubrey’s massive smile.

 

“It’s great, I love it!”

 

Emily smiled and Aubrey hugged her, rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Emily’s body. She took a deep breath of Aubrey’s perfume, it was thick almost suffocating but it was Aubrey and she liked it.

 

(She wasn’t that infatuated, oh aca-gods it was thick.)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Have you thought about doing songwriting for real?” Aubrey asked her one rainy day as they hung out in the Apollo house.

 

“I… it was just one song and I wouldn’t know how if I did.” Emily answered softly.

 

With the other Bellas, and even demi-gods, she was usually treated as a dumb child just because she was a Legacy, not a full blooded half blood. Somehow Aubrey didn’t treat her like that, instead treating her as a young woman with a ton of potential.

 

“Well, you should consider it. I have friends who could help you.” Aubrey said, smiling and grasping Emily’s hands. “Just make sure you don’t stop writing if it makes you happy. You wouldn’t want to live your life with soul crushing regret now.”

 

“Ah… okay!” Emily just nodded her head and smiled, ignoring the blush creeping up her face and the way her hands tingle when Aubrey held them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“For you!” Emily handed Aubrey a brown lunch sack. “It’s the first thing I bought with my money after I polished up the song I showed you and sent it in to your friend.”

 

For once she managed to render the blonde speechless, who simply took the bag and rushed forward pressing their lips together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the way to the acapella tournament that Aubrey got them into, Emily, Beca, and Chloe got stranded in the middle of a forest. That would have been bad enough for normal humans, but for demi-gods it was a nightmare. There were monsters all around, attracted to the scent of three helpless demi-gods who only had two weapons between them.

 

(And to be honest, Beca’s tiny bronze knife almost didn’t count.)

 

And of course, to add to their bad luck, the freaking Minotaur reformed from Tartarus in his might whitey tighty glory. He bellowed loudly, almost thunderous as he charged toward the frozen group. 

 

Frozen in her fear all Emily could think about, somehow the sight of her inevitable death charging towards her escaped her, was the fact that it was raining now. 

 

The gods spared them, she almost thought it was her dad who sent a rescuing light to save his daughters and plus one, but once Emily gathered her wits she realized it was a golden spear lodged into the Minotaur’s chest. He burst into gold dust, the spear clattering into the ground. 

 

“Are you guys…” Aubrey never got to finish the thought.

 

Behind her was a latecomer that they didn’t see coming until it stood right behind the blonde. Emily watched as Aubrey’s spring green eyes turned white, and the smell of rain enveloped them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I am the daughter of Jove, Jupiter,” Aubrey said once she finished incinerating the beast with lightning. “He sent me down here because I broke one of his rules.”

 

Beca gasped, they were at an empty dinner waiting for the other Bellas. Turns out, being the daughter of the King of the Gods had its perks, such as an awesomely fast carriage pulled by four white stallions. Aubrey also had a credit card, courtesy of her step-father, General Posen who was filthy rich.

 

“Aubrey Posen, the girl who single-handedly created Bella’s bylaws broke a rule!” Chloe shouldered her girlfriend who refused to be silenced. “What a hooligan!”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes but continued anyway, at the request of Emily and Chloe. 

“I wasn’t supposed to join the United States Army, but I couldn’t resist, and such when my enlistment contract was up Jove forced me to go to Camp Half Blood to help out with your acapella efforts.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone who your dad was?” Chloe asked.

 

“It was part of the punishment, just like Apollo and Poseidon when they had to build the walls of Troy.” Aubrey shrugged, drinking the rest of her coffee. “Only Chiron knew because Lupa told him, otherwise I would have been sent back.”

 

Emily nodded and then gasped.

 

“So that’s why it was always rainy on our dates!” Was her only contribution. “And why you wear a lot of perfume, you always smelled like rain!”

 

“Dates!?” Beca and Chloe shrieked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It felt more like a firing squad that their fellow Bellas. They skimmed the details about the attacks, but Aubrey had decided to announce something. She was going to tell the rest of the Bellas about her dad and their relationship, but Emily thought that was dumb since Aubrey didn’t want to at all and was only going to tell them because Beca and Chloe knew.

 

(Okay it was a fair point, but now wasn’t the time and Aubrey wasn’t completely comfortable with the thought yet.)

 

“I’m Jupit…”

 

“We’re dating!” Emily screamed before Aubrey could finish. The other Bellas stared at her in shock before Chloe started sobbing hysterically. “Officially!”

 

(Though, Emily didn’t know if they were fake or real tears. They did tell Bechloe at the dinner. Or maybe they were playing along?)

 

“You better be dating her officially Posen!” Beca snapped while rubbing Chloe’s back. “I won’t let Emily be just some side chick!”

 

“Our little Legacy is full grown!” Chloe sobbed, clutching Beca’s shirt as she became overcome by gravity. 

 

“Wooo let’s cancel cardio and celebrate!” Fat Amy yelled, dragging Aubrey out of the rehearsal space toward the Apollo house where the Australian always managed to have food stashed somewhere. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aubrey forgave her, of course, but she had to watch five episodes of Forensic Files. In the dark. Before Bedtime.

 

(And Aubrey didn’t walk her to her room.)

**Author's Note:**

> I spruced this up a bit and added some more of the Junksen relationship because it sounded cute. It's a bit jumpy around the fight scene because I can't write fighting yet. Anyway, this goes out to Fynn, who I left dying for almost half a month. :)  
> Also, shout out to RocketAlana who guessed right! (::) here's you chocolate chip cookie.  
> And thank you to everyone who reviewed the original version! Hopefully, this one is better than the last! Thank you for reading!


End file.
